Momentos Embarazosos
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: A de Antojos: Y es que no hay peor castigo el de complacer a tu esposa con sus caprichos. Pero tras el estruendo de esa noche, se supo que no sólo una Lucy hambrienta era de temer. Al parecer alguien más estaba sufriendo los antojos de embarazada.
1. Antesala

**M** O **M** E **N** T **O** S **E** M **B** A **R** A **Z** O **S** O **S**

* * *

 **Serie de one-shots sobre la travesía que hacen todos los padres en la dulce espera**.

 **Antesala:** **La Noticia (o notición)**

* * *

Parado frente a la entrada del gremio, Natsu sopesó la posibilidad de que algo ─ o alguien ─ lo estuviera esperando tras la enorme puerta del gremio dispuesto a darle una sorpresa, un golpe, o incluso pensó en que la noticia de un nuevo ataque de Zeref era probable. Lo cual a este punto era casi imposible; lo vio tan feliz con la reencarnación de la primera en la fiesta en honor a Lucy, que la idea en sí era extraña y cómica a cierto punto. Pero conociendo a su ─ recién aceptado ─ hermano mayor, y sus escandalosos problemas emocionales, lo más seguro es que la primera lo hubiera rechazado en segunda ocasión; haya enloquecido y ahora volvía a buscar venganza y Fairy Tail volvería a estar involucrado así como en cada ocasión en el que el Universo pendía de un hilo.

Aquello le había pasado ayer. Recordaba perfectamente como daba una caminata con Lucy, Happy; y Charle por muy raro que suene. Happy la había invitado para que conozca a sus "padres" siguiendo el inventado protocolo del felino. Charle no le había tomado importancia y Natsu tampoco. La primera por el hecho de que, ya los conocía y ya estaba acostumbrada a las estupideces de su gatuno esposo; y el otro porque al padre de Lucy lo había conocido por fotos y a su madre por intermedio de un diario; ellos estaban tan al contrario de Lucy, quien se había arreglado para la ocasión.

─ No puedo creer que no hayas podido ni peinarte ─ detrás los exceeds discutían tranquilamente como para escuchar sus susurros.

─ Gah, Lucy. Charle ya nos conoce y además no somos los padres de Happy. Tú no pones huevos ─ ella lo miró con disgusto, claro que no ponía huevos. Ni que fuera una gallina.

─ Eso lo sé, pero sí es importante para Happy.

Tras eso, Lucy desaceleró un poco para charlar con la gatita blanca. Happy al sentirse ignorado decidió conversar con Natsu, pero al sentir el aura mareada de él; decidió que era hora de dejarlos solos. Natsu lucía descolocada, y era que el aroma de Lucy era inusual y no había parado en cuenta hasta hace unos instantes cuando ella se estiró y pudo ver su ombligo diminuto, se detuvo y los demás lo siguieron en confusión. Se despidieron por última vez hasta que cada pareja se fuera por su lado, ellos volando y los magos a pie hacia el gremio.

─ Para el tránsito de una vez Flamitas que otras personas también quieren entrar.

No se había dado cuenta que había estado como idiota con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta por más tiempo de lo normal, hasta que escuchó la voz de Gray. Giró, y efectivamente, lo recibieron unos ojos helados y molestos. Detrás de Gray, Juvia lo miraba tímidamente; como si también quisiera decirle un par de improperios por haber ignorados los reclamos de Gray-sama por unos diez minutos. Les hizo espacio, mudo; y los otros dos abrieron la puerta incómodos por la nula reacción del pelirrosa a la clara provocación de su amigo/rival. El pelirrosa traspasó las puertas al fin, siendo recibido por esa sensación incómoda en la mitad del estómago de algo inexplicable.

De su posición podía ver perfectamente como Laxus le metía mano a Mirajane en el piso superior al igual que Freed que los veía desde atrás un pilar, mordiendo un pañuelo y llorando sangre. Gray ojeaba el tablero de misiones, ahora teniendo a Juvia a su costado como compañera de trabajo quien relucía su anillo de compromiso a cualquier forastera que se encontraba en el trabajo. Erza estaría orgullosa si los viera; pero por lo que sabía ahora Titania estaba más ocupada en recuperar el tiempo perdido con Jellal lejos muy lejos del gremio, léase, en alguna pastelería de Fiore o algún hotel. Jarras de cerveza iban y venía de todo sitio siendo Lisanna el reemplazo de Mirajane, acrecentando el bullicio en los mismos rostros sonrientes de Fairy Tail, buscó entre todos pero ninguno tenía ojos chocolate y labios con un suave olor a frambuesas.

No había visto a Lucy desde la mañana, había despertado solo y confuso tras una de las noches de pasión más intensas en sus seis meses de matrimonio. Intentó seguir durmiendo pero no podía conciliar el sueño sin el calor del cuerpo de Lucy acurrucándolo, así que se levantó gruñendo y pateando una que otra prenda esparcida en el suelo, guardando unas bragas de Lucy para su colección que guardaba receloso desde que invadía su departamento, hace dos años atrás y ésta ya andaba rebosante en su armario. Bostezando encontró una notita en la mesa de la cocina.

─ _Salí al gremio; era imposible levantarte. Te amo, Lucy. Posdata: el desayuno está servido, le puse picante a todo y cambié su escondite otra vez así que ni lo intentes._

Tras leer la nota, desistió en su intento de sobornar a Happy con un par de pescados para que le diga el nuevo lugar de tan preciado condimento. El gato azul se negó, riendo y burlándose de su rostro de desesperación. Al ver que la negociación no funcionaba, intentó las amenazas. El gato negó con la cabeza.

─ Lo siento Natsu. Pero le tengo más miedo a Lucy ¡Aye!

Sin embargo, el terror se alejaba de Happy ni bien este pisaba las puertas del gremio, gustoso de compartir sus cosas _íntimas_ a los chismosos del gremio a cambio de unos jewels o en su defecto, un buen pescado asado. Con lo ofuscado que estaba dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de venganza y no le diría nada a Lucy de lo bocazas que estaba siendo su amigo. Escuchó a lo lejos como Gajeel desmentía descaradamente a Lily el embarazo de Levy, la cual había estado usando ropas holgadas estos días y su olor era diferente; un poco _metálico_. Aparte de idiota era tonto.

─ _Y tú retrasado por mezclar palabras._

Tras ese pensamiento se entristeció. Extrañaba a Lucy y deseaba que estuviera allí para vengarlo con un par de moretones a con Happy, quien ahora hacía la demostración de su pose sexual favorita a Wakaba y Macao, quienes abrían los ojos emocionados y chorritos de sangre escurrían sus narices, barba y bigote respectivamente. Sonrió malicioso, quizá Lucy no estuviera para repartir algunos golpes, pero él estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara a Gajeel y así de paso se sacaba algo de frustración acumulada y ese sentimiento extraño del estómago.

Es por eso que ahora, parado detrás de Dragon Slayer de Hierro; sintió como las puertas del gremio se abrían; el escándalo de Happy se apagaba y Mirajane se acomodaba el brasier acalorada. Al reconocer el nuevo olor, sonrió feliz.

─ ¡Lucy! Mentirosa, no estabas en el gremio.

La rubia le sonrió nerviosa y lo dejó parlotear mientras ella acomodaba las ideas en su cabeza, corazón, y acallaba a sus piernas que le gritaban que corriera despavorida y se encerrara en el baño del consultorio por, al menos, hasta que estuviera preparada en aceptar el calorcito agradable y nervioso que había llegado hasta su vientre en forma de vida; que pensaba haría a Natsu enloquecer; no quería ni pensar en la reacción de Fairy Tail. Al final no pudo más y entre la palabrería pegó la prueba positiva a la nariz de Natsu, quien la miró confuso. Mirajane soltó un chillido a la vez que el gremio callaba, Cana no bebía; Laxus intentaba respirar en el abrazo de la albina y el maestro sólo miraba a su hijo expectante.

Pero los segundos pasaban sin la reacción del pelirrosa.

─ Sé que es un poco repentino, yo también no supe c-como reaccionar pero Natsu yo sé que estamos listos, al menos no puedo evitar sentirme feliz y-yo…

─ Lucy, de por sí ya eres rara. ¿Pero porque te pondrías feliz de tener fiebre?

─ ¿Qué? ─ parpadeó enojada, chispeante, agh; Natsu era un tarado ─ ¡Idiota, ese no es un termómetro! Y-yo, gah, estoy embarazada estúpido.

Natsu, con la comprensión en la cara simplemente parpadeó, parpadeó otra vez y otra vez más antes que un bloque de hielo tamaño mediano le cayera en la cabeza.

─ ¡Lucy! ─ y la abrazó, eufórico; que la rubia tuvo que sostenerse de sus hombros para no caerse. Fairy Tail coreó los gritos de felicidad del pelirrosa, augurando una nueva celebración por el nuevo miembro de tan extraña familia. Jarras de cerveza iban y venía y los gritos duraron hasta entrada la madrugada.

Lucy miraba entretenida todo el barullo que se había formado el gremio, y que aseguraba duraría hasta su primer mes de gestación. Se sorprendió cuando alguien la abrazó por detrás, pero se apegó a esta al reconocer la mata rosa.

─ Lucy… ─ hipó producto del alcohol ─ Quiero ir a _cashaaa_ y hacer _coshitas_ , por-fa…

─ Parece que la celebración te cogió a ti también, estás ebrio ─ se vio a sí misma sonriendo alegre por su cara boba.

─ Y-yo _shoi_ el padre, ¡yo soy el más feliz de todos!

Gray lo mandó a callar, muy ocupado en controlar a una Juvia hecha agua quien lloraba porque también quería un hijo de Gray-sama. Al irse Natsu, Lucy sólo pudo sonreír feliz y acariciar su vientre aún plano; de tres semanas. El alboroto duraría unas horas más, por lo que salió de las puertas del gremio con el canto de Mirajane especialmente dedicado para ella en su cabeza.

─ Tienes una familia que sin conocerte, te ama mucho bebé.

Y mientras Cana hacía una nueva competencia de resistencia al alcohol y los gritos de Natsu se escuchaban hasta Sabertooth, Lucy llega a casa con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro, se recuesta y las voces de todos la arrullan hasta caer en brazos de Morfeo.

En el gremio; la noticia sigue alborotando los corazones de todos.

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Bueno, ya que el troll shima no me dio un final con hijos y no sabía si agradecerle o quererle lanzar un hielo mediano a la cabeza tal como hizo guirei-sama) decidí hacer esta pequeña sección que el secuela del segundo capítulo de mi anterior fic **Sickness** ( dale una ojeada antes por-fa-vius) que durará diez capítulo en honor a los dichosos y no tan dichosos nueve meses de gestación. Hice esta antesala para preparar your anus y toda esa cosa como acostumbro hacer yo su servidora. yTengo los dos primeros capítulos listos, y espero seguirlos haciendo conforme vea los reviews incrementar. **Recuerda que una fuente muy grande de inspiración, yo sólo digo.** Así que gracias por llegar hasta aquí mortal.

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente: A de Antojos**

 **¡DEJA UN REVIEW SI LO AMASTE, LO ODIASTE O LO QUE SEA! ¡VAMOS, NO SEAS TACAÑO/A!**


	2. A de Antojos

**I. A de ANTOJOS:**

Ya con la comida calentándose en el rústico microondas de la pequeña cocina, Natsu se permitió; aunque sea, unos segundos de sueño. Era la cuarta vez que lo despertaban en la noche, había llegado de una misión exhausto, soñoliento, y con ganas de simplemente dormir como un dragón en pleno invierno y no levantarse hasta la primavera, así como hacía Igneel en ocasiones.

Placer el cual no podría realizarse por el hecho que simplemente; los capullos de flores florecían desde ya una semana atrás, lo sabía porque al pasar por los parques su nariz le picaba. Primavera era bella a cierta distancia solamente. Sin embargo y para su suerte; podía evitar una futura alergia si no caminaba muy seguido por las concurridas calles de Magnolia y seguía el camino de helechos y musgos al Gremio que tanto le encantaba.

Oh, como le gustaba ese camino. La vegetación adhiriéndose a su calzado. El recuerdo de Lucy y él haciendo una caminata, un día de pesca ─y otras cosas indecorosas─ a la vista de las estrellas sobre el suave césped cubierto de rocío; un suspiro de placer escapó de sus labios. Le recordaban tanto a su cama, tan mullidita, tan calientita y suave que…

El pitido del microondas lo sacó de su ensoñación haciendo que su cabeza chocara con la mesa, confuso abrió la puerta del aparato.

─ _Ya hace un poco de fresco en las noches Natsu. Asegúrate de que llegue lo suficientemente caliente para no pescar un resfrío._

Recordando las palabras de la rubia; probó la sopa de fideos artificial, a su paladar estaba perfecto. Subió las escaleras y tras evitar caerse unas dos veces, tocó la puerta de la alcoba, otra manía ─ estúpida a su parecer ─ que había tenido que adoptar si no deseaba un Lucy- kick directo en sus partes nobles cuando la rubia y él empezaron a convivir ya formalmente si quería tener todos sus _beneficios._

─ ¡Te habías tardado! ─ al cerrar la puerta, Natsu no le contestó y una mesa tallada en madera hizo su aparición sobre el vientre casi plano de la rubia. La olfateó, cuidadosa de que sea el sabor marisco con maní que específicamente había pedido. Su nariz se había afinado en esos dos meses, Natsu pensaba que su magia ya era contagiosa y maldijo a Igneel por ello y a su mala suerte de ser un esposo tan considerado.

Vio una luz cuando los ojos de Lucy centellaron al primer bocado de esa supuesta sopa, más parecía una masa gelatinosa por la mantequilla de maní que le tuvo que poner.

─ Está deliciosa ─ Natsu se recostó aliviado a su cama, cerró los ojos al primer toque de la almohada.

Había pegado el ojo por alrededor de media hora cuando sintió la voz inquieta de Lucy hablándole entre sueños.

─ Natsu, Natsu… ─ al ver que el pelirrosa no respondía decidió usar algo más drástico: la exageración. Algo común en ella ─ ¡Es de vida o muerte idiota!

─ ¡R-rugido del dragón del fuego!

Lucy se asustó, se cubrió todo el cuerpo con la sábana para evitar las llamas; pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ninguna lama salió de la boca de su esposa, y este la miraba cansado. Boqueó como un pez hasta que recuperó la capacidad del habla; dispuesta a gritarle que era un idiota y en su estado no debía recibir sustos de ese tipo; pero el rugir de su estómago la hizo volver a su actitud dulce.

─ Tengo hambre.

Su tono meloso sólo significaba _venganza_. Porque sí, Lucy era vengativa; y más si se daba cuenta que algunas llamas se le habían escapado directo a algunas ropas ─ la mayoría de la rubia ─ que se encontraban en la silla frente a la cama.

─ Lucy… son las tres de la mañana ─ dijo ojeando el reloj de pared ─ No creo que el supermercado de Magnolia siga abierto a estas horas, ellos también tienen que dormir. _Todos_ , tenemos que dormir.

Tras eso, se acostó a su lado; acariciándole la cabellera dorada en un intento inútil por dormirla. Un hipido obtuvo en respuesta.

─ Y-yo entiendo que esto, no te guste; a mí tampoco me gusta hacerte enojar ni molestarte… ─ ella trataba inútilmente de callar sus sollozos mientras Natsu abría los ojos angustiados.

─ ¡Lucy espera! No llores… yo, eh; te compraré lo que quieras tú sólo pídeme.

─ ¿Lo harías, no crees que soy molesta? ─ su mirada tierna le clavó directo en su corazón.

─ P-para nada ─ _En realidad siempre eres así_ ─ No me tardo, tú sólo espera.

Saltó por la ventana mientras Lucy se acomodaba entre las sábanas, con una sonrisita malvada.

El intendente de la reconocida nueva cadena de mercados _Magicwart_ terminaba al fin su turno en la sede ubicada en Magnolia. Estaba por cerrar la oficina con llave cuando un empleado irrumpió en la puerta visiblemente nervioso.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿No ha llegado todavía el envío de sodas? ─ un estruendo alertó a los dos presentes ─ ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

─ ¡Los camiones descargaron hace quince minutos señor! El problema es un sujeto con aparente cabeza de chicle que acaba de entrar a la fuerza ─ confundido, el mayor en cargo logró divisar como dos agentes de seguridad intentaban inútilmente de impedir la entrada a un hombre aparentemente joven, quien desesperado, pasaba tres objetos por la caja registradora y arrojando el dinero en el proceso ─ ¿Qué hacemos señor?

─ Pues, al parecer ha dejado el dinero correspondiente por los productos. No parece ser un ladrón, y si lo es, uno muy estúpido. Ahora déjame salir que mi esposa me está esperando en el mejor motel de la ciudad.

Acto seguido, sintió como el piso debajo de él se desvanecía junto con su cuerpo. Jadeante, furioso y dispuesto a realizar una demanda vio cómo su preciada tienda estaba casi destruida por completo.

─ _Lo siento mucho. Mi esposa está embarazada. ¡Quejas y sugerencias a la puerta del gremio!_

─ ¡FAIRY TAIL! ─ gritó al reconocer la insignia enmarcada en la pared junto con la demás escritura hecha a fuego. Ya en casa, el Maestro sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo en medio del sueño. Se abrazó a sí mismo con más fuerza.

Mientras, en una casa en medio del bosque; Lucy disfrutaba el pastel de fresa que Natsu le había traído. Lo vio cabeceando, exhausto; y no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera. Natsu había cumplido con cada uno de sus antojos y cambios de humor al pie de la letra ese día en especial; cuando después de una pelea ella le había reclamado duramente que el bebé también era su responsabilidad y que todo no era un camino de rosas. Se sintió culpable tras lamer lo último que quedaba de crema, y le incitó a Natsu a recostarse juntos.

─ Muchas gracias por todo, Natsu ─ le dio un besito en la nariz ─ Eres el mejor esposo que cualquier mujer podrías desear.

─ Y lo hago porque sólo te deseo a ti. ─ bostezó ─ Pero Lucy, en verdad necesito dormir…

─ Claro, ven acuéstate conmigo.

Juntos y acurrucaditos, se dieron un beso de buenas noches, apagaron la luz, y Natsu al fin destensó sus músculos para dormir aunque sea, un par de horas.

Pero su demanda nunca fue escuchada; pues a los pocos segundos, un peliazul interrumpió la puerta principal como alma que lleva el diablo.

─ ¡Natsu dime por favor que te ha sobrado aunque sea una migaja de pastel de fresa!

Al parecer Lucy no era la única con antojos esa noche.

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** ¿Ideas para la letra "C"?

NOS VEMOS EN "B" DE "BIBERÓN"

 **DEJA UN REVIEW SI LO AMASTE, LO ODIASTE O LO QUE SEA**

 **¡VAMOS, NO SEAS TACAÑO (A)!**


End file.
